


Lets do things a little differently today

by Winchester_Hiddles



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Foreplay, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Hiddles/pseuds/Winchester_Hiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is usually the one to fuck Tom but Tom decides that he wants to dominate Chris this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets do things a little differently today

Tom nuzzled contentedly into his soft feather pillows, unaware that his bedside companion was no longer with him. The sunshine began to creep over Tom's bare flesh, making him glisten in the light. His eyes began to flutter softly as he awoke, bathing in the sun's warm glow. He smiled as a strong scent of coffee reached him, and he turned to see an empty space beside him. He pulled the duvet from his softly toned stomach and sat up on the edge of the bed waiting for his partner.

"What are you doing up?" Tom groaned, his voice breaking slightly from his sleep. "I got the early shift," came a rugged voice back, "so I just thought I'd make us some coffee before I got off." He handed Tom a mug. "Thanks." 

Tom's partner, Chris, was highly toned and looked as if he could deal with anyone that got in his way easily. He had a strong Australian accent that Tom seemed to love as he smiled slightly every time Chris spoke. His shoulder-length blonde hair was pulled back into a bun and he was wearing tight blue jeans and a clean white V-neck T-shirt. 

When Tom had finished his coffee, he lay down again, resting his head on the soft pillows. "When do you have to go?" he asked, looking hopeful. "Not for another hour or so." Chris smirked, he knew why Tom was asking. Chris sat down on the edge of the bed next to Tom and began tracing patterns lightly over Tom's abdomen. Tom squirmed when Chris ran his fingers over certain places, especially around his navel, but otherwise moaned gently at the rough but gentle skin of Chris' large hands. He began to graze his fingers slowly down the thin line of dark hair that trailed down Tom's stomach and disappeared into his grey CK boxer shorts. 

Tom smirked as Chris began to dip his fingers under the elastic of his underwear. "I think we should do things a little differently today" said Tom as he winked cheekily at Chris. Chris tilted his head, confused, but suddenly realized what Tom meant as he was pulled over and now underneath Tom, which of course was only possible as Tom had taken him by surprise and otherwise would never have been able to do so due to Chris' muscular strength. 

"I like this, you're... feisty" Chris teased. Tom smiled at him and pushed his lips to Chris', instantly forcing his mouth open with his tongue. He explored Chris' mouth thoroughly, rolling around Chris' own tongue as he did so. He moaned purposefully into the kiss, he knew Chris loved that, and retreated his tongue from Chris' mouth in order to drag it over his bottom lip playfully. Tom dipped his tongue back into Chris' mouth and then pulled away, dragging his bottom lip with a soft graze of his teeth, making Chris moan slightly.

Chris looked deep into Tom's rich blue-green eyes as he reached up to entwine his fingers into Tom's curls. However, it didn't last long for Tom grabbed his arms and pinned them back onto the pillows beside Chris' head (obviously Chris had just let him do this). Tom leaned down and pressed his lips to Chris' again, this time their lips were closed and the kisses were short and quick. Tom could feel Chris' erection through his jeans against his own as he rolled his hips, the friction causing them both to moan softly.

He began to kiss down over Chris' bottom lip, across his jaw and onto the side of his neck, just underneath his ear lobe. Tom nipped at his ear, nibbling around the edge to the top of his cartilage and back down to his neck which he continued to kiss and then drag his tongue down to his collar bone. Chris moaned loudly, a deep growl that made Tom wild and signs of pre-come evident on his grey boxers.

He pulled at Chris' V-neck, forcing Chris to manoeuvre slightly so Tom could pull it over his head, revealing his sharp abdominal muscles that made Tom's stomach leap inside of him. "Fuck" said Tom, hardly more than a whisper. Chris chuckled heartily at his reaction and brought his head up slightly to meet Tom's lips again. Tom tugged at the buckle of Chris' belt while his hands moved over Tom's hips, up his sides a little and back down to the top of his boxers. This made Tom hum unconsciously into Chris' mouth and roll his hips again on top of Chris to cause that familiar friction. 

Once Chris' belt and zipper had been undone, Tom slid the jeans and his white CK boxers over his ankles and tossed them and his T-shirt onto the floor beside the bed. Tom then removed his own boxers and quickly clambered back on top of Chris and pressed his lips to his once more, his hands on Chris' chest and their cocks rubbing against each other. 

Tom moved his right hand down Chris' body and pushed a single finger inside of him to his knuckle, causing Chris to take a sharp intake of breath. Immediately after, Tom inserted a second finger and pumped them both into Chris. Chris arched his back as Tom hit the spot of nerves that made him go crazy with pleasure and pain simultaneously. 

After making Chris squirm, Tom removed his fingers from Chris and positioned the tip of his cock at Chris' entrance, pushing slightly into him and watching his face twist. He continued to force himself into Chris slowly, allowing Chris to become accustomed to his length before he was inside of him completely. Tom pulled out half way slowly and back in, which he repeated several times until he was able to increase his pace and thrust into Chris with more force, converting his pain into pleasure.

The deep moans of both men filled the room, their volume increasing. Chris looked into Tom's eyes, a signal they had both come to know the meaning of. Tom continued to push into Chris rhythmically until Chris couldn't hold it any longer and came on both of their stomachs with a low sigh of relief. Tom however, being the dominant one this time, pulled out of Chris and motioned for him to get off of the bed.

"Kneel." Tom panted. Chris smiled and obeyed, placing his hands on Tom's hips and opening his mouth ready. Tom pumped his hand around his cock and tilted his head back, panting with his mouth open and his eyes closed until he emptied his seed onto Chris' tongue, who tasted Tom thoroughly and swallowed, then sucked hungrily at Tom's cock until the last of the salty taste was gone.

Tom took hold of Chris' wrists and pulled him up so they were standing and facing each other. Tom kissed Chris and they both smiled. "You should get dressed, you'll be late for work" Tom smirked with a wink at Chris who just sighed and rolled his eyes while Tom giggled to himself.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading - feedback welcome, I like receiving kudos and comments ^^


End file.
